omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Senpaibuns
|-|Gacha League= |-|Gacha Life= Character Synopsis Senpaibuns 'is a character that appears in primarily Gacha Life and is also set to appear in Gacha League under mysterious circumstances. Senpaibuns is the sister of Lucas Lee and is essentially a magical cat girl with sleep powers. She also appears in many of Luni's other official works as a primarily love interest for characters and also in Gacha Life's mini-game Narwhal Sky, where she has an unnamed Narwhal of her owning. It's implied that Senpaibuns comes from another world than what's seen in the Gachaverse Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse '''Name: '''Senpaibuns (Also known as Winterbuns and Spookybuns) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Undefinitable (Exists outside of Time, alongside predating the universe) '''Classification: '''Magical Cat Girl, Creator (Implied), Sister of Lucas Lee/Luni '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sleep Manipulation (Senpaibuns is capable of putting other beings to sleep, whether it be short or eternal slumber), Creator Physiology, Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Should be comparable to Luni , who not only is her brother but she is consistently shown to have powers on his calibur, as she's capable of even transmutating him into "Magical Luni". As a Creator on the calibur of Luni, she should be comparable to the likes of Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuki) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Her powers are capable of effecting Luni and even overwriting his own powers, as shown when she transforms him into Magical Luni) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: High ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Senpaibuns isn't much of a fighter and prefers to live a normal life as opposed to use her powers. Not as experienced with her powers as her brother, Lucas Lee Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Magical Wand '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control:' As the creator of all elements, Senpaibuns can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: '''Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Demi-Gods Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Destruction Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Benders Category:Madness Inducers Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 2